


027 - Discos & Button-Ups

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic based solely on this gif: https://66.media.tumblr.com/64906e939e7f730617f7c1f1f7d1a547/tumblr_ohgyaz2Itn1snfkh7o3_250.gif





	027 - Discos & Button-Ups

Lilly had dragged you to some weird disco themed party. It was 100% not your scene, and when you got there the atmosphere did nothing to get you in the mood. The only redeeming things were that the drinks were free, and the walls had glittery tinsel cascading down them. It was a pretty space. Whoever organised the event at least picked a good pub to rent out. As you slowly sipped a rainbow coloured cocktail you looked around for Lilly. She had promised not to ditch you, but she was notorious for finding a cute boy and disappearing. It was fine though. As previously noted, free drinks and a tinsel wall.

You sat on a bar stool and spun around to face the room. You scanned and watched the people come and go. Hot Stuff played and you winced at how awkward people seemed. Whatever magic disco had, it for sure died in the 70s. Some sort of horrific Bee Gees mashup started when you noticed a boy in a black button up shirt. He was sitting next to a girl in a very committed costume; a metallic body suit that flared out from the knees. It was hideous, but you thought she was rocking it, actually. The boy wasn't in a costume, obviously, but he was easily the most engaging person to watch. His brown hair was parted just to his left of centre, and while there wasn't anything remarkable about how he looked, you couldn't look away.

The girl was doing most of the talking. Then, there was a moment. The boy looked away from her and slowly looked at the ground. He leaned back on his right arm a little, and he licked his lips. He looked back at her again, and kept listening. You noticed his eyelashes then, too. Your breath was caught somewhere between your heart and your throat and you felt dizzy. You considered going outside for air, instead you closed your eyes for a second. Just a second. When you opened them you immediately focused on the boy again. He was looking at you. He looked concerned. You watched as he interrupted the girl and said something, then stood. She looked disappointed, but returned to a group of girls and started dancing to Stayin' Alive. He walked over to you.

The disco ball was reflecting little squares and circles of light across the room. They were dancing across his face. He stood close enough that your knees touched him. He just looked at you for a second, then he smiled and his entire face changed. It lit up and it was a Goddamn miracle. "You alright, sweetheart?" he asked, but the Ts weren't fully there. You watched his lips move to form the words. You nodded slowly, which was entirely unconvincing. He moved to stand next to you at the bar, and you spun around to continue to face him. He looked at you and smiled again. The bartender came over and the boy asked him for water. He handed you the bottle. You drank. You needed it more than you knew. He watched you drink and when you pulled the bottle away from your face he ran his thumb along your bottom lip. It was intimate, and it hurt somewhere in you. "I'm Van," he introduced, "What's your name?" You were glad he asked, because you were way too spacey to know to automatically introduce yourself after he did.

"Y/N,"

"How do you feel about disco, Y/N?" he asked. You smiled and shook your head, an indicator of your distaste. "Yeah, same. Do you want to maybe go somewhere less… whatever this is?"


End file.
